Titans Together alternate ending
by Xtin2000
Summary: Little green one, you always try so hard and always fail so completely... alternate ending to the episode Titans Together, nothing too tragic


Alternate Ending for Titans Together!

This fiction picks up from the original story line as Beast Boy and his makeshift team try to rescue the missing titans on their own but fail in the attempt.

I don't own the Teen Tians but I love writing about them.

enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight was over...

„Did you think your pathetic resistance could actually stop what I have created? Once again Beastboy, you fail. Madame Rough, let us teach those insolent infantile a lesson." Brain said in his mechanical voice. „We'll start with the blond one."

„With pleasure." answered Madame Roughe in her russian accent advancing on Jericho.

"Stop!" Beastboy yelled. He knew the Brotherhood of Evil too well, and he knew exactly what it ment to be 'punished' by them. And whatever happened, he wasn't going to let anyone of his new found team go through this without putting up a fight. Instantly after his outburst all attention in the room shifted over to him. „If you need to pick on someone, I suggest you start with me!" He yelled out bravely, trying to move his head upward from his rather confined position under Jonny Rancid's foot. As a result to that outburst his attackers force seemed to increase strongly.

„Look at this, the green one wants to go first." Misour Mahla said to the Brain in his French accent, „should we do him the favor, Master?"

„Yes, the little green one has earned it. Madame Roughe, if you would do the honors."

Madame Roughe turned away from Jericho and instead grabbed Beastboy and hauled him over to a see trough tank in the corner. After locking him in, electrical bursts stared to emit from all sides which shot through Beastboy's body like daggers. He couldn't battle the screams as hot boiling pain shot through his nerves like fire. The more he tried to contain his yells the stronger the charges seemed to become, as though the machine wanted him to cry as loud as he could.

It was in that moment that the rest of the Teen Titans burst into the room, each with his and her own set of backup. Planed was a rather impressive entry, but as they saw their teammate scream out in pain, all pretences were forgotten and they all raced towards the see through tank in the corner as fast as they possibly could. Strafire was met by Madame Rough and Raven by a bunch of other guys. The fight began in earnest. Cyborg wasn't about to be distracted from some second rate fighters in order to get to his best friend, but as Misour Mahla blocked his way shortly before he could reach the tank, he had no choice but to fight his way through.

Raven managed to get herself out of the fight with Plasmus by sending him to sleep, and rushed over to Beastboy without missing a beat. She tried to smash the tank with her powers, but without any luck. Beastboy was on his knees by now, still screaming from the pain, even as he raved himself hoarse. Raven kept on trying with all her might, and finally, with a huge bolt of dark energy that had Raven momentarily sway from consciousness, the tank broke, and Beastboy's seemingly lifeless form fell non-resistant to the ground.

Raven caught herself just in time, as Kyd Wykkyd attacked her from behind. Normally it wouldn't have taken much of an effort to defeat the master of darkness, as the daughter of Trigon plays in quite a different league. However, the Kyd took advantage of Raven's moment of weakness and had her on the ground in a matter of seconds. Raven fell to the ground and only her mental strength could keep her from falling unconscious. Kyd prepared for the final blow as Beastboy, who turn into a Rhino, smashed him into a wall. He turned back into his regular form and without any further resistance faded out of consciousness...

As Raven realized what had happened she rushed to her green teammate's side. Beastboy was unresponsive to her attempts to wake him up however, and the battle around them seemed to pick up in earnest. Starfire was waging war with Madame Roughe, someone must have been successful in unfreezing the prisoners as also Robin was back on the field and fighting with intensity and Cyborge was beating up his former classmates from the high 5 academy. To keep BB out of harm's way Raven carefully engulfed him in a cloud of black energy and placed him in a remote location of the room, all the while hoping that he was okay. After making sure he was in a relatively safe position Raven joined in fighting off the brotherhood of evil and its followers. With a new found fierceness Raven became an unstoppable force, which seemed to hold true for all the members of the teen titans, especially the original ones. In an intense moment Cyborge, Robin and Raven were attacked by what seemed like at least twenty opponents. Standing in the midst of a deadly battleground there was no time to be unfocused for even one second. Raven got almost burned by the dragon had Starfire not distracted him with some fire of her own. Robin and Misour Mahla were resorting to hand to hand combat. Only a moment of distraction gave Robin the time to help out Cyborge fighting Pasmus after which he asked with an edge of fear in his voice

"Where's Beast Boy?"

The look Cy gave him was enough an answer he needed. The words that followed it were almost unnecessary

"He's been tortured."

As if fueled by sudden rage Robin fought off the monkey in one strike and went over to Johnny Rencid. The titans got the upper hand gradually and started freezing opponents with the handy device of the brotherhood. As victory seemed close at hand the brain yelled out with a renewed confidence in his mechanical voice:

"If you want your green friend to live I suggest you surrender immediately!"

Instantly the original titans stopped in the middle of the fight and looked up. What they saw must have been one of the most frightening things they ever had to experience. Their long time friend and team mate Beast Boy was dangling unconsciously from Miseur Mahlas hand over what looked like a three stories height. Raven cursed herself for not taking BB urther away from the battle scene.

"We will be going now; if anyone tries to follow us your friend will be crushed." Brain stated.

"Wait!" Robin exclaimed before anyone could react. "Let him go, if you want a hostage take me in his stead!" confidence radiated from him in waves at that moment.

"No! Take me!" Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Jericho coursed at once simultaneously.

"How touching." Came the Brain's mocking response. "It must be quite a consolation to the green one that his funeral will at least be somewhat attended."

Beast Boy was barely conscious throughout the entire exchange. Only as he saw his friends pleading with the Brain to be taking his place as a hostage he knew he couldn't let that happen and found the last bit of strength within him to transform into an fly. Not so much buzzing away though, all BB did was fall, in the middle of which he turned back to his original state as he couldn't keep up the form anymore. Before hitting the ground Raven again caught him in a field of dark energy and lowered him with extreme care to the ground level.

In an instant Beast Boy was surrounded by his best friends. Starfire knelt by his side and worriedly checked his pulse which she found weak and irregular.

Misour Mahla and the Brain took advantage of the sudden distraction and made to flee, leaving behind the mechanical body of the Brain which turned into a fusion device meant to destroy the whole place within minutes. Robin, who kept an eye on their opponents, noticed the turn of events immediately and started chasing after them, while Cyborg, who only very reluctantly left his best friend's side climbed to the active fusion device.

"I have no idea how to turn it off!" He said to Starfire who looked worriedly over his shoulder after he had a look at it "We need a miracle." His eyes were full of despair and helplessness.

"No, we need a friend!" Was Star's positive response and she flew off to get Herald.

"Any requests?" Herald asked as he understood the situation.

"Far away would be good." answered Cyborg. And so Herald opened a portal into subspace with his horn to transport Brain's body into the earth's orbit where it exploded with a huge bang.

Meanwhile Robin was battling the huge monkey who let go of the brain in the process with an exclamation "No! Master! " The Boy wonder jumped after it, in the noble attempt to save the evil doers life. Misour Mahla was on queue taken on by Star and Raven. The warfare was quick after which he was taken down and frozen.

Their victory could have been much sweeter, (and without a doubt more fun) had their green teammate not sustained serious injuries. As the Brain was unceremoniously frozen all attention was back on Beast Boy who still lay unresponsive in the corner. As Cyborg, Raven, Star and Robin knelt at his side again all present titans huddled around them in silent comfort. Without another word Raven started using her powers in an attempt to heal him. Cyborg's attention was glued to the computer in his forearm with which he tracked the progress Raven was making in improving the metamorph's bio signs.

"He saved me from this fate." Jericho spoke up into the silence. "The brotherhood wanted to statute the example on me but he insisted on taking that burden from me." Sadness and regret radiated from him, in which Robin could detect guilt, a feeling that was entirely too familiar to him.

"He would have done the same for anyone." Robin said, knowing that these words were the consolation that could save Jericho from beating himself up for this. "There's nothing you could have done."

The rest of the original titans nodded in agreement.

"He saved my life too" Raven spoke up. Not that it had been the first time or anything, but it felt appropriate to share this piece of information right now. "The blast to break the glass tank took a lot out of me and I was unprepared for an attack from behind. Kyd Wicked could have killed me in that moment had Beast Boy not turned into a Rhino and charged him down. He immediately lost consciousness after that."

The hall fell silent after this once again. It seemed to take an eternity before BB's life signs gradually became stronger.

"He's going to need to rest for at least a few weeks." Raven stated after a while.

"When is he going to regain consciousness?" Robin inquired from her.

"It could still be a while." She answered. As if he wanted to contradict her statement, BB started to stir in that very moment.

"Hey, did anyone get the number of that Rhino?" Beast Boy asked in a very weak voce, still having his eyes closed.

"Yo BB!" "He has wakened!" "Welcome back Beast Boy!" Cy, Star and Robin exclaimed enthusiastically.

"How are you feeling?" Raven enquired.

Beast Boy looked around tiredly and finally rested his eyes on the freezing machine where he spotted the entire brotherhood of evil frozen in active motion. His body physically relaxed and with closed eyes he mumbled "We did it." After which he drifted back into unconsciousness.

He didn't hear Cy anymore as he said "We did it because of you, mate."

"Let's go home guys" Robin commanded as he again realized that he was being looked to for directions. "Anyone who wants to come along" he said, looking around at all the remaining fighters with an encouraging smile "feel free, the tower can house a whole lot!"

Without a comment Herald opened a portal to the Titans Tower. The first to enter was Cyborg carrying BB.

It was some hours later in the infirmary as Beast Boy regained consciousness again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank everyone for reading this story, and please review in order for me to know whether I should continue it.

greetings from Vienna

Xtin2000


End file.
